Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Reborn Stars!
Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Reborn Stars! is a pretty cure franchise created by VanillaCupcakes123. It takes place 2 years after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! . The Dark Pretty Cure 5 has been placed on earth and their memories are erased of their past lives and of each other to be reborn as normal human girls. The themes are sweets, dreams, butterflies, stars, nature, space and life. Plot Chiyoko Kagami is your average 9th grade middle scholar. Has a great friend, nice family, liked by most of her peers and gets fair grades. However, she hasn't really found out what she would like to do with her life yet once she gets out of high school. She at times doesn't feel with ease and feels quite different from most girls her age. Everything pretty much felt this way until one day, she bumps into a flirty, but nice and gorgeous young man named Lemon. She was at first wary of him, but then listened to reason. Lemon claims to her that she's a legendary warrior called Cure Twilight, who is apart of a magical girl team called Pretty Cure. Her job (along with 5 others) was to find The Crystal Of Hope and to defeat an evil organization called Unknown, who was also after the jewel for their own evil plans. Along the way, the cures have to replace to previous cures Yes! Pretty Cure 5! for the time being and find the old team along with way. While all of this was so much for Chiyoko, even though skeptical at first, she soon accepted her fate. While all of this is going on, Chiyoko soon finds out that she has the power to see visions of past, present and future. One of these visions are of a young girl... Characters Chiyoko Kagami/Cure Twilight, Pretty Cure Of Ambition ''' '''Voiced by: Nishimuira Chinami The first cure to be reawakened and is the leader. Chiyoko is a peculiar, but cool 16 year old girl. Chiyoko can be a little feisty and straight forward. Even though she may not look or act like it, Chiyoko can be a sweet, caring, loyal and a gentle soul who will be there for you when your sad or in trouble. Chiyoko tends to be a bit too confident and cocky, which leads to her friends having to take her off her pedestal sometimes. Chiyoko has been reborn into a basic family consisting of her mother and 3 younger siblings (13, 7 and 6). They all tend to irritate her a bit and even embarrass her, but she still loves them and they all stick together. She sometimes likes to wear her deceased father's leather jacket from when he was a teen. One of her known catchphrases is “You’re really are amazing, you know that?”. Her fear is losing her life or her will to live. Chiyoko is the reincarnation of Dark Dream. Her new alter ego is Cure Twilight and her counterpart is Cure Nebula. In civilian form, she has dark magenta hair and purple eyes. In Cure form, her hair is a bright magenta with purple eyes. Her theme color is pink and her sub-color is purple. Her element is magic and starlight. Her special ability is future vision (including visions of the past). * Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis! The Light That Shines With Ambition, Cure Twilight! Hotaru Kurenai/Cure Nebula, Pretty Cure Of Dedication ''' '''Voiced by: Nagasawa Miki The second cure to be reawakened. At the beginning, Hotaru was a bit of a "delinquent" individual. So do to this, she was of course cold, had a sharp-tongue, distant and rebellious. However, ever since she met Chiyoko, she started to change a lot. She learned how to trust again, becomes more friendly and gets interested into science again. Hotaru's still secretive, but the girls try their best to help her and listen to her. She's headstrong and it takes a lot for her to give up. She's good friends with all of the cures, but she has a close friendship with Chiyoko and she also has a friendly rivalry with Kazumi, still being friends while loving to challenge each other to multiple sports and activities. She has been reborn into a family consisting of a single father. Even though her father loves her very much, he tends to give advice that's not necessarily rational. Hotaru is more intelligent than she appears to be, even being in the science club. Her fear is being alone and always being alone. Hotaru is the reincarnation of Dark Rouge. Her new alter ego is Cure Nebula and her counterpart is Cure Twilight. In civilian form, she has brown hair and dark red eyes. In Cure form, her hair is red with red eyes. Her theme color is light red and her sub-color is dark red. Her element is fire and her special ability is super strength (stronger than the original strength of pretty cure). * Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure Metamorphosis! A Strong and Dedicate Soul With A Flame Burning Bright! Cure Nebula! Ai Akemi/Cure Sparkle, Pretty Cure Of Spirit ''' '''Voiced by: '''Mariya Ise The third of the cures to be awaken. Ai is a 15 year old girl who's a child at heart. Being bubbly and care-free, Ai likes to be free and have fun. She also likes to pull pranks and do tricks for people. Though despite of her cheery attitude, some people sees this as immaturity and find her annoying. Due to this, she was often alone before meeting Chiyo. Ai has been reborn into a rich family consisting of a mom and dad. Both of her parents are caring, but sophisticated. They both love their daughter, but wishes she become more mature. Ai has been wanting a sibling ever since she was little. Her and Chiyoko becomes friends when Chiyoko accepts her for who she is. Her fear is never having any real friends nor being accepted by anyone because of her personality. Ai is the reincarnation of Dark Lemonade. Her new alter ego is Cure Sparkle and she has no counterpart. In civilian form, she has dirty blond hair and yellow eyes. In Cure form, her hair is a bright blond yellow with gold eyes. Her theme color is yellow and her sub-color is orange. Her element is light and her special ability is transportation. * '''Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure Metamorphosis! Shinning With Spirit, Cure Sparkle! Moe Misaki/Cure Evergreen, Pretty Cure Of Freedom Voiced by: '''Minaguchi Yuko The forth of the cures to be awaken. Moe is a 17 year old girl who is, like Komachi, is kind and likes to read, but Moe is a model and singer. Due to this, she believes sometimes that she can't get to do or say what she really wants most of the time, leaving her to feel a bit trapped. Before the series and her debut episode, she liked to sneak off when she can. She transfer to Toutes Les Étoiles high school because she wanted to be treated like a normal student. Her and Chiyoko becomes friends when Chiyoko tells her that she doesn't have to pretend around her. Moe has been reborn into a family consist of a mom, dad and an older sister. Like Komachi, when really angry or irritated, she can look scary. Her fear is never having any real friends and being trapped. It's been hinted that she might have a little crush on Chiyoko. Moe is the reincarnation of Dark Mint. Her new alter ego is Cure Evergreen and her counterpart is Cure Night. In civilian form, she has green hair and green eyes. In Cure form, her hair is green but lighter with light green eyes. Her theme color is light green and her sub-color is green. Her element is nature/plants. Her special ability is telepathy. * '''Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure Metamorphosis! The Emerald Atmosphere Filled With True Freedom, Cure Evergreen! Kazumi Amaya/Cure Night, Pretty Cure Of Wars Voiced by: '''Kiuchi Reiko The fifth and last pretty cure to appear until later. Kazumi is a 17 year old girl who is androgynous. She's very good at sports, but also likes to do with activities like chess. Kazumi has some personality traits of a Tsundere while also being a bit modest. Sometimes, if being "pushed into a corner" or embarrassed, she snaps at others, leaving her to feel bad if wrong. Unlike Karen/Cure Aqua, Kazumi is intelligent, but not as intelligent as her. Kazumi tends to be protective and an older sister over people who she deeply cares about, leaving her to be a bit overprotective at times. She generally cares about all of the girls as her second family, but she and Ai have a close sister-like bond and her and Hotaru have a friendly rivalry. Kazumi has been reborn into a family consist of a mom and dad. Her fear is not being able to protect her love ones and being alone. Kazumi is the reincarnation of Dark Aqua. Her new alter ego is Cure Night and her counterpart is Cure Evergreen. In civilian form, she has dark blue hair and blue eyes. In Cure form, her hair is blue with blue eyes. Her theme color is light blue and her sub-color is navy blue. Her element is water and her special ability is telekinisis. * '''Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure Metamorphosis! Shinning Like Sapphire, Ready For Battle! Cure Night! Galaxy Rose Voiced by: TBA The incoming cure that will show up in the second half of the series. Side Characters Lemon ''' '''Voiced by: ??? A cat-like fairy from The Land Of Stars, is the oldest of his siblings and one of the princes of the kingdom. Like Coco, Lemon is a kind, charming, brave and loyal individual who truly cares about precure and his siblings. Though Lemon can be a little bit of a flirt and a smooth talker. He and Chiyoko are close and gain romantic feelings for each other as the series progresses. He's mostly carried by Chiyoko and Hotaru. In fairy form, he has yellow fur with blue eyes. In human form, he's 17 years old. He has blond hair and blue eyes. Meringue ''' '''Voiced by: ??? A dog-like fairy from The Land Of Stars and the only girl of the sibling trio. Meringue is a very sweet and cute little creature, but she can be a little stubborn. She and Chiyoko have a sister-like bond: they like each other and share some interest, but sometimes they bicker and ague. Meringue and Tamaki share a close bond and have a crush on each other. She's carried mostly by Chiyoko and Tamaki. In fairy form, she has yellow and light yellow fur with brown eyes. In human form, she's 12 years old. She has blond wavy hair with some tied in a pony tail and brown eyes. Pie Voiced by: ??? A Chipmunk-like creature. Pie is a strange individual, but is overall a reasonable person. Pie tends to have irrational ideas, therefore when giving good and meaningful advice to his peers, it comes to a big surprise. He and Ai have a close bond and Ai had a crush on him, but it's only one-sided. In one episode, Meringue confirmed that he never had a crush on any girl. This lead to her saying that girls might not be his cup of tea, with Pie giving a vague response. He's mostly carried by Ai. In fairy form, he has orange and brown fur with green eyes. In human form, he's 15 years old. He has orange hair and green eyes. Hidarin and Migirin Voiced by: ??? Teddy bear-like creatures who help out the cures every now and then and give them advice. Queen Dia Voiced by: ??? The queen of the Land Of Stars. Queen Dia is a bit strict, but is friendly and always tries her hardest to protect her subjects. She's also shown to be very intelligent and is said to know many spells, including forbitten ones. She's the one who used a time spell to reborn the Dark Pretty Cure 5 into normal teenage girls. It is later confirmed that she's Queen Solar's twin sister. Pretty Cure promises to bring her sister back to the good side. Hana Hoshiko Voiced by: '''Nana Mizuki Chiyoko's best friend since she transferred. Hana is shy and is insecure, but she's very sweet and values Chiyoko as a friend. Hana nicknames her "Chi-chan". Hana is known to have a unknown illness. Due to this, she's out of school often. Even though wary of them at first, she gets along well with the others. '''Tamaki Kagami Voiced by: Motoko Kumai Tamaki is Chiyoko's 13 year old brother. Tamaki is like your average 13 year old boy and average annoying little brother, but still cares and loves his big sister. Tamaki is a bit oblivious and can be a bit dense sometimes, but he's mostly a considerate, brave and loyal little boy who will do his best to do his part. Tamaki is a human ally to the cures, finding out his sister's secret in episode 7. Tamaki was looking for a job until episode 8, which now he works at the ship with his sister and friends. He and Meringue are close. Alex Minazuki Voiced by: ??? Karen's cousin who moved from England. Alex attends Toutes Les Etoiles and is one of the popular boys around the school. Alex is calm, cool, intelligent, nice and charming, mostly like his cousin. He also tends to be a little bit of a sleuth. He expects the cures have something to do with his cousin's disappearance, but keeps it to his self for a while. He's somewhat of a friend to the cures and he has a crush on Hotaru. Mystery Girl Voiced by: Sanpei Yuko Chiyoko's dream girl that constantly appears in her dreams and visions. Most of the time Chiyoko sees her, this girl even askes for help, is asleep or is in trouble. In episode 29, the girl grands Cure Twilight and her team some of her power, giving them the starlight upgrade. Unknown Queen Solar ''' '''Voiced by: '''Keiko Han The leader of Unknown. It is conformed in episode 27 that Queen Solar was the original queen of the mirror kingdom until she was brainwashed and turned evil by an unknown source. She is Flora's mother. '''Princess Flora Voiced by: '''Nana Mizuki Queen Solar's daughter. She is very stoic and barley speaks. Her true identity is found out in episode 29. '''Cosmic Voiced by: '''Takeshi Kusao One of Queen Solar's servants. His attacks are star based. '''Meteor Voiced by: '''Miyu Irino One of Queen Solar's servants. His attacks are meteor based. '''Ivy Voiced by: '''Eri Sendai One of Queen's servants. Her attacks are rose/poison based. '''Shadow Voiced by: Park Romi Was the main villain of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 the Movie: The Mirror Kingdom's Miraculous Adventure! who was revived by Queen Solar. He was brought back to life to serve her and help defeat the cures. Unlike the cures, Shadow remembers his past life, so he remembers creating the Dark Pretty Cure 5. He especially taunts Cure Twilight, always mentioning that he will always kill her, no matter how many lives she had. The 4 Sorcerers Ruby, Sorcerer Of Rage Voiced by: 'Junko Takeuchi One of the masked sorceresses from the 2nd half of the series. Her skin is a pale red and her color scheme is dark red. Her weapon is a gun mixed with a torch and her elements are fire and smoke. '''Topaz, Sorcerer Of Arrogance ' 'Voiced by: '''Kugimiya Rie One of the masked sorceresses from the 2nd half of the series. Her skin is a pale yellow and her color scheme is dark yellow. Her weapon is an umbrella and her elements are weather-based. '''Emerald, Sorcerer Of Destruction ' 'Voiced by: '''Ai Nagano One of the masked sorceresses from the 2nd half of the series. Her skin is a pale green and her color scheme is dark green. Her weapon is a flute and her element is nature, but it's mostly dead nature and poison. '''Sapphire, Sorcerer Of Selfishness ' '''Voiced by: '''Ai Maeda One of the masked sorceresses from the 2nd half of the series. Her skin is a pale blue and her color scheme is dark blue. Her weapon is a sword and her elements are Ice and snow. Locations '''Land Of Stars Lemon, Meringue and Pie's home. It's been partly destroyed and needs pretty cure and the star drops to revive it. The Mirror Kingdom Hidarin and Migirin's home and the ally kingdom to the Land Of Stars. The Kingdom plays a minor role in Yes! Star Pretty Cure 5 and finds out that their queen was actaully Unknown's new leader, Queen Solar. Toutes Les Etoiles Academy ' The cures school. The school was originally the abandoned school in episode 27 of Yes Pretty Cure 5. Sometime during or after Gogo, the school was revived. The school is both a high school and middle school. Like L'École des Cinq Lumières, it was formally an all-girls school, but they recently allowed boys to attend. Due to this, all three of the fairy siblings attend this school along with the cures. Tamaki also attends this school. '''Lemon's Sweet Shop ' A little sweet shop owned by Lemon. The cures also use this place as their secret base. Items 'Star Bracelets ' The cures transformation item. It's simblar to the Pinkie Catch, but a bit different. '''Star Drops Little balls of magic that the girls collect from defeated monsters to help restore some of the Land Of Stars and The Mirror Kingdom's magic. The Starlight Upgrades Abilities granted to Star Pretty Cure 5 by Chiyoko's dream girl. The Starlight Upgrade includes slight outfit change and star weapons. The Crystal Of Hope A powerful crystal that holds the power of hope. It's very strong and the cures mission is to find it and the person who holds it. The Unknown is also after it for their own plans. Attacks Cure Twilight * Pretty Cure Twilight Swirl! * Star Wand! Pretty Cure Starlight Universe! Cure Nebula * Pretty Cure Nebula Flame! * Star Rod! Pretty Cure Blazing Tornado! Cure Sparkle * Pretty Cure Sparkle Parade! * Star Mirror! Pretty Cure Shinning Spectacle! Cure Evergreen * Pretty Cure Evergreen Spread! * Morning Star! Pretty Cure Nature Hurricane! Cure Night * Pretty Cure Nightly River! * Star Baton! Pretty Cure Aqua Spear! Group Attack Nebula, Sparkle, Evergreen and Night: Shooting Stars, Assemble! Twilight: Oh magic star scepter... Nebula: Give us the strength... Sparkle: The courage…. Evergreen: And the power... Night: To return our enemy into the dusk where they belong! All: Pretty Cure...Neon Star Surpise! Episodes Trivia * The series, despite having a light feel to it, sometimes has a more serious/dark tone to it. Category:Fan Series